Through the wishing well
by ragingSteampunk
Summary: What happens when Naruto falls down a well in the Forest of Death and awakens to find himself in a whole new world? First Fanfic ever so please be kind. Inuyasha/Naruto crossover
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Naruto growled under his breath as he approached the target. He really hated missions like this. He had to go against every hyperactive bone in his body and be quiet, or else the target would become aware of his presence. It was driving him CRAZY! The orange-clad, impatient genin let out another sigh that was picked up by his communicator. "Gaa… this is such an annoying mission!" he mumbled into his microphone."

"Shut up, Naruto-no-baka. The only annoying thing about this mission is you," Sakura's voice drifted through his earphone.

"Hn," Sasuke was being his normal talkative self.

"Hey, teme can't you talk in full sentences for once?"

"Dobe, just shut up and capture the target already!"

"Yeah, I want to get out of this creepy Forest of Death. I've always hated this place and now we're in the middle of it!"

Naruto had to agree with Sakura. He hated the fact that they were smack dab in the middle of the same forest where they had first met that hebi-teme, Orochimaru. And all because of a stupid cat too. He couldn't believe that they were chasing it AGAIN!

Just then Naruto spotted the source of his woes. "Tora-chan" was laying down, as content as could be on an old, stone well, liking its paws. "Target has been spotted, moving in."

"Finally, hurry up and grab him, Naruto, so we can get out of here!

"Dobe, I'm right across from you. Scare him toward me and I'll catch him."

"Oh Sasuke-kun, you're so cool!"

Naruto figured that if he tried to grab the cat, using the actions that his team expected from him, it would send the cat straight to Sasuke. He only needed to adjust the angle slightly and jump straight at the abomination landing at the bottom of the well that he knew was dry; he had hidden in this place back in his academy days one time when running from some chunnin after a particularly cleaver prank. He really wasn't as stupid as his friends believed him to be.

He quickly signaled Sasuke with a click and ran and dove toward the cat. Predictably, it darted off, right into Sasuke's arms. Naruto, pumped his fist as he fell into the well only to realized it had gotten deeper than he remembered.

His teammates ran toward the well when through their communicators they heard his yell weaken and dissolve into static. Kakashi looked in the well that he distinctly saw Naruto fall into only to be greeted with an alarming lack of said blond.


	2. Chapter 1 Definitely Out of Range

A/N – this would have been up sooner but the disk I saved my chapters on was erased somehow and I had to rewrite the entire chapter from scratch. Grr, stupid CD-roms.

Anyway, for the sake of this story, Sasuke never left to join Orochimaru and all of the Rookie Nine are 16 and are all at least chunnin. Also, Naruto is a lot smarter than he acts around his friends and the Kyuubi looks out for and takes care of Naruto.

**This is important: I read somewhere that Naruto's catch phrase "-ttebayo" means something similar to "you know". Because of this and the fact that I HATE the cartoon network version of "believe it", I will be using "you know" and occasionally "-ttebayo"**

I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. If I did, I would be rich and wouldn't have to mess with scholarships.

"talking"

_Thinking_

**Kyuubi talking**

_**Kyuubi thinking**_

Author's Note

Chapter 1

"Ugg… Itai" Naruto groaned and struggled to his feet, holding his head. _Man, this is definitely deeper than I remember, you know. I was like eight and had to duck to remain hidden from the ANBU._

"Hey guys, how about helping me out, you know? Guys? Come on, -ttebayo! Don't make me yell random annoying things! Fine you asked for it you know!" After three minutes of only annoying himself, Naruto sighed and looked toward the top of the well about five feet above his head. Shaking his still aching head and channeling chakra to his feet, Naruto leapt to the top overshooting by at least three feet.

"What the heck? I didn't use that much chakra, you know. Wait, where am I? This isn't the forest of death." It was obvious that it wasn't. For one thing the forest he was in, wasn't all dark and creepy. He also couldn't sense any man-eating animal's chakra. _Ooookay so maybe they didn't answer because I am really out of range of the communicators._ Suddenly, the sound of an explosion ripped through the air. Naruto ran toward the source of the sound, afraid to leap up in the trees because his chakra was acting up. He skidded to a stop at the edge of a clearing. _Oh yeah, definitely out of range._

In the clearing was the strangest thing Naruto had ever seen. There was this giant… thing that looked like a deformed bug and snake. Fighting the monster were a boy with a huge sword and wearing red clothes; a girl with the biggest boomerang Naruto had ever seen and wearing clothing that was similar to the ANBU's; a man that had a strange staff, wore purple robes, and for some reason made Naruto think of Ero-Sennin; another girl that carried a bow and arrows and wore a green skirt and a white dress shirt; and a little fox-boy. _Wait, a fox-boy?_

Normally, Naruto would jump right into the fight, partially because his friends expected it as part of his mask, but he didn't know anything about this thing and his chakra was acting up.

**Or maybe you're just scared.**

_Shut up Kyuubi!_

**Admit it Kit, you're …**

"Kagome!" the red clad boy yelled out and Naruto's attention was drawn back to the ensuing battle. The girl in the green skirt had been knocked down and had lost her bow. The monster lifted a sharp leg and prepared to skewer the girl. None of her friends were close enough to help her. Naruto didn't even think, before he knew it, he was between the girl and the leg holding the leg to prevent it from stabbing the girl who was looking at him in shock. Dang, this thing was strong! The girl still hadn't moved and Naruto wasn't sure he could hold the monster much longer. "MOVE!" he yelled at the girl. She blinked and scrambled to her feet, grabbing her bow. Naruto released the leg and jumped back to avoid being stabbed himself, before forming his signature hand seal. "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" The girl gasped as 100 Narutos appeared out of nowhere. "Let's get wild!" the orange-clad ninjas yelled (I don't know if Naruto actually says this in the manga/anime or if it's just something I read in another fanfic, but either way, I love this saying) before they jumped up and started pummeling the monster. Naruto noticed that his clones were a lot stronger than normal. _Just what is going on with my chakra?_

Sticking mostly to taijutsu to avoid overpowering his jutsu, Naruto and his clones pounded on the monster. After recovering from their initial shock, the original fighters soon joined in. Naruto saw the giant boomerang heading close to his position. Thinking up a quick plan, he and one of his clones used the boomerang to vault them higher into the air, forming a Rasengan as they went. The Rasengan became larger than normal and Naruto knew the damage would be huge. The Naruto clone dispelled itself to alert the other clones who immediately went to stop the other fighters and protect them from as much damage as possible. The red one put up a fight but five of the clones managed to pin him down after he destroyed one. Naruto idly noticed that the clone had seen dog ears on the boy's head right before his Rasengan connected.

The destruction caused was less than had been caused when he used the Rasenshuriken on the dude with five hearts (Crap, I forgot his name. You know the one, Hidan's partner. Naruto would forget it anyway right? Hehe.), but only barely. Good news was the monster was destroyed. Bad news, well let's just say it was pretty messy. All of Naruto's clones were dispelled and Naruto fell to his knees from the onslaught of memories and exhaustion as well as feeling the damage that had been done to them from his attack.

He stood and turned to the other people who were looking at him with a mixture of awe and fear. He was about to introduce himself when suddenly, pain exploded through his entire body and he was rendered unconscious.

A/N: Well I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry about the cliffy, I know how annoying they are to read, but must admit they are kinda fun to write. Ok I wasn't gonna have any pairings originally, but have changed my mind. I am thinking Sakura, Ino, or Hinata for Naruto. I think I would do Sakura or Ino pretty well since their personalities are similar to mine and I think I might also be able to do Hinata. Please vote and let me know who you prefer. If there are any other pairings you really want, let me know and I'll see what I can do. I will not do any yaoi, yuri, or harem fics so don't bother suggesting any of those.

Anyway, thanks for reading. Press that review button and let me know who you vote for as well as what you think of the story. 

Ja ne. 


	3. AN please read

Ok wow. It's been two years since I updated this and looking reading it over again, I really want to continue the story but with the way it is now I can't. For those of you that liked it, sorry both for the incredibly long wait and that I'm scrapping this. However, I do plan on re-writing everything it and making it better – longer chapters, better flow and sticking with one time-line. So for any of you that have read this, I have a couple questions that will help me with the re-writing.

First, what time-line do you want to see it in? Pre-Shippuden or Shippuden. I figure I can make it go either way.

Second, I plan to bring one of the girls from the Naruto-verse over either at a later time from the beginning or with Naruto. So, first I need someone to pick a girl, preferably Ino or Hinata... maybe Sakura if it's Shippuden time-line. Second, let me know if you would rather have her come in the beginning or later.

Thanks for any input, and hopefully if I get at least a couple responses, I will be working on the re-vamped Through the Wishing Well soon.


End file.
